Taiga Hanaya
|type = Anti-Hero |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Ukyo Matsumoto |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |image2 = }} is . He is an 29-years oldhttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000107209/?utm_source=csearch&utm_medium=pc unlicensed doctor, who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital and the original Kamen Rider for CR. Losing his medical license after failing to save a patient, Taiga now collects Rider Gashats to became the rumored "Super Doctor". He is also known as the . Character History Past Taiga was originally a radiologist for the Seito University Hospital. At the time of Zero Day, he was chosen to be a Kamen Rider for CR, despite refusing the offer at first until he changed his mind. When the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat began to hurt Taiga's mind and body in progress, Taiga fell from grace by this side effect after failing to defeat Graphite, a Bugster that spawned from Saki Momose. His defeat cost Saki her life, and after being reprimanded by the CR, he left the hospital and relinquished his license. Saki's boyfriend, Hiiro Kagami, has held a grudge against Taiga ever since and blames him for Saki's death. Over time, Taiga became obsessed with the power of the Gashats, aiming to clear the ten games and become the Super Doctor while also had been preparing himself from his hellish training to combat a possible upcoming side-effects of the new Level Up Gashats in the future. Second Bugster Outbreak Taiga observed Ex-Aid's first fight against the Bugster from afar, using a rifle scope as a telescope. He then mimicked shooting Ex-Aid. He purchased his own Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from the Genm Corp. with large piles of cash. When complimented by Kuroto Dan, he simply said that Dan needed a large amount of money to make new games. Debut As Snipe Sometime later, Taiga was confronted by Graphite. Before Taiga could transform to fight, Parad appeared, warning Graphite against doing something rash and making a bet with Taiga to see who can clear the ten games first. By chance, Taiga overheard Emu trying to confront one of his patients, a boy named Yuki who was infected with Bugster. Taiga's presence aggravated Yuki due to the latter's iatrophobia, activating the giant Bugster. Taiga transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and quickly extracted the Bugster, Revol, from Yuki before proceeding to fight the virus. However, Yuki's fear of doctors was only heightened, and Revol's strength multiplied. Despite Ex-Aid's protest, Snipe continued fighting. After finishing off more of Revol's troops, Taiga confronted Emu, noticing his personality change as Ex-Aid and saying that they'll play again. Emu found Taiga in an abandoned hospital, the latter expecting the former. Taiga refused to stay out of Yuki's case, saying he would do what he wanted to do, and that his only concern was to collect all 10 Gashats to gain the power to destroy the Bugsters permanently. Taiga proposed a wager: the two would fight to see who could defeat Revol first, the prize being the other Rider's Gashat. As Taiga expected, the Bugsters intruded the hospital to get him and Emu. Taiga handled several Busgters bare-handed before transforming into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, beginning the challenge between him and Ex-Aid. However, Brave intervened by attacking Snipe. Their fight stopped momentarily when Ex-Aid and Brave reminds them of Revol, the primary target. Snipe is able to avoid getting damaged, but Brave and Ex-Aid are brought to almost Game Over by Revol clones generated by the stronger Revol. Nevertheless, Taiga remained calm, finishing the Real Revol using Bang Bang Critical Finish after Ex-Aid defeats the clones. After the battle, Taiga claimed the Mighty Action X Gashat, telling Emu mockingly that he's open for a rematch if he wants it back; that is, if he can transform. Lazer debut Soon after, Taiga was approached in the hospital by coroner Kiriya Kujo, the latter asking about a duel. Kiriya brought him to the latest Bugster patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, who was being monitored by CR, and was quickly overtaken by the Motors Bugster. Kiriya proposed that if he destroyed the Bugster, he would take back Emu's Gashat. Taiga agrees, but says that Kiriya must relinquish his Gashat if he loses. Taiga and Kiriya transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1, respectively, and began fighting the Bugster. Eventually, they were able to extract the Bugster. However, Brave entered the fight and kept Snipe from chasing after the Bugster, which allowed Lazer to steal the Mighty Action X Gashat for Emu. Brave and Snipe continued to fight until they were interrupted by the black Ex-Aid, who depleted their health bars by using the Sports Gamer before disappearing. Taiga remarks about the increasing field of candidates for the Super Doctor position before stumbling away. The Stolen Gashats Taiga mocked Dan to beef up Genm Corporation's security as the latter consulted him and Kiriya to reclaim the four new Gashats that were stolen from Genm Corporation, giving them the special stethoscopes to aid them. Taiga agreed to take back the Gashats, but warned the CEO that he would be keeping any Gashats he found for himself before he left. He eventually found the Collabos Bugster at a university, requesting a fight with the other three Riders for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat ownership. The black Ex-Aid appeared again, this time in Sports Action Gamer Level 3, promising to take on all the Riders. Brave and Snipe transformed to fight the Bugster, while Lazer went after the black Ex-Aid. Despite their best efforts, the Riders were overwhelmed, and Brave and Lazer were forced to de-transform. Eventually, the Gashat thief reveals himself to be Graphite. After he learns of this, Snipe becomes enraged and attacks Graphite with his Gashacon Magnum. However, Graphite manages to retaliate. As Graphite is about to unleash Gekidoryuga, Snipe reverts into Shooting Gamer Level 1 and uses his energy bullet form to counter it. The recoil from Gekidoryuga is so high, however, that Snipe is forced to cancel his transformation. Taiga then witnesses Emu successfully defeating the Robots Bugster using Mighty Critical Finish and using the newly-acquired Gashat to become Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and defeat Genm. Taiga confronts Graphite, already transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. He exclaims that he'll finish what he begin five years ago right now. As Graphite uses Gekidoryuga, Snipe and Brave attempt a counter attack, but with no avail. As Genm order Graphite to retreat, Taiga cancels his transformation and prepares to leave. But, Hiiro asks him if Graphite is indeed the Bugster Taiga failed to kill five years ago. Paying him no need, he mockingly said that he'd been forgetting things already. Hiiro then attempts to punch him, but he easily held Hiiro fist using his right hand. As Emu stops their fights, Taiga challenges Hiiro to finish Graphite off and admits that it's indeed Graphite who made him fall from grace before he left. Taiga, later seen on the top of a building, monitors Hiiro using his riffle scope. As Hiiro obtains the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat by defeating Beat Collabos and also defeating Graphite, Taiga begrudgingly warned Hiiro to not be so cocky before he left. He is shown to be fighting the Jet Collabos on his own in order to obtain the Jet Combat Gashat, but failed to defeat it due to the Bugster's flying ability and lets it escape. Taiga then swore to claim the Gashat later. Becoming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Taiga is seen when he overheard about Shiori conversation with Asuna. He then later found Combat Collabos on the top of a factory. Taiga explained to the viewer that the Gashat that the bugster have is Jet Combat, and he'll be the one who take it. Taiga then transform into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 and shortly, he able to claim the Gashat without killing the Collabos using Gashacon Magnum Rifle mode. Using the Bugster as a bait, Snipe taunts Emu to accept his challenge if he want to save Yoshio, before Taiga left. The next day, as Emu and Hiiro appeared to confront Taiga. Taiga then begin his mission to claim the Gashats. All of them transformed into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 respectively. As joint attack of Ex-Aid and Brave overpower him. Snipe then decide to use his newly acquired Gashat to become Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. After he use Shrink Energy Item to Prime Collabos, Snipe then proceed to counter Brave and Ex-Aid while both of them transformed into Level 3. Using his Flight Capability to evade and Gatling Combats to attack, Snipe manage to knock Brave into Quest Gamer Level 2 and claim DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Snipe then Release Prime Collabos to distract Ex-Aid, while Snipe prepare his Jet Critical Strike. Snipe claimed that the world only need him as the only Kamen Rider and defeat Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and Prime Collabos. Snipe then claim Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, completing his mission. As Taiga looking satisfied with his battle loot, Emu said that Gashat isn't his toy, but a tool to save the patient. Taiga instead said that Emu had no idea regarding of the responsibility of wearing Gamer Driver and using Rider Gashat before he left. The Drago Knight Hunters and The Demise of Graphite Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 fighting Graphite along with Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, with Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 soon join the fray. However, Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer and Brave was able to take the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Gashat from Snipe during the commotion, much to Snipe's chagrin. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride as a surgeon, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Taiga, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. However, Taiga arrived the next day to find that Emu had tricked him, Kiriya, and Hiiro by offering them the Gashat as well. Emu finally use his Gamer persona and offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Taiga joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who could take out Graphite. As Ex-Aid change the stage, Graphite appeared and quickly transform into Dark Graphite. Taiga, along with the other doctor riders, transforming into their Level 5 forms. Using the new Level, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, although none could agree on who delivered the final blow. Genm Identity Revelation Fighting Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Fighting Para-Dx Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Taiga along with Hiiro confronts the revived "Dr. Pac-Man" who had taken Emu away from Genm, both vowing to defeat him again. When the three doctors are met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provides the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Taiga receiving the Xevious Gashat. Transforming, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 faces Kamen Rider OOO in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Xevious Shooting Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself engaged in aerial combat against Kamen Rider Fourze using the Rocket and Gatling Modules. Ultimately prevailing in the dogfight, Snipe performs Xevious's Critical Strike to defeat the opponent Kamen Rider. Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Sentai Gorider Snipe: Episode ZERO Personality Taiga is a bitter man with an arrogant and very selfish personality due of the incident on Zero Day. He holds almost absolutely no concern for victims of the Bugsters or protecting them: he cares only for his obsessions of both collecting Gashats and achieving his revenge on the Bugsters. He'll use anything to win, as shown as when he personally bought his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat back from Kuroto Dan and took Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat after the battle with the Revol Bugster. He will take any opportunity possible to obtain additional Gashats. This can go as far as holding a patient hostage by taking the Bugster the patient was infected with with him after it was extracted. Such a drive for vengeance was noted by Hiiro Kagami, as if Zero Day caused him to view other individuals' lives, including Saki, with complete disregard. Another example of his drive for vengeance on the Bugsters was when he sought to destroy Burgermon, even though he was not only not evil, but harming him was also causing his host to be stressed out. Taiga's end goal is to gain all ten Gashats to eradicate the Bugster and finish what he started on Zero Day. He especially holds a grudge against Graphite, who cost him his medical license and his credibility as a doctor. His hatred of the Bugster overshadows any concern for a patient's well-being. For him, the battles are competitions with his fellow Riders. (Ex. Escalating a child's fear of doctors by continuing to battle despite Emu's pleas not to scare him.) He seems to be well-informed, as shown when he approached Kuroto Dan to buy a Driver and Gashat because he knows Kuroto needs funding for his new games. He also has a tendency to monitor the situation using a rifle scope (Hence his rider name, Snipe). Despite willing to use dirty tactics to win, Taiga does have a sense of fair play as he did not try to take Emu's Gashat by force, nor did he think that Kiriya Kujo would take the Mighty Action X Gashat from him before even winning their bet. This however, didn't stop him for being provocative to fellow Riders. Similarly, while he kidnapped the Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) to blackmail Ex-Aid and Brave, he didn't demand them to directly surrender their Gashats to him, but instead wanted to win them in a fair battle. Taiga, however, isn't completely without a conscience. When Nico Saiba faked being sick with the Game illness, he went to make sure she was alright, showing that he's at least willing to care about other people somewhat. He also has a strong sense of responsibility, once stopping Hiiro from battling Vernier while the aforementioned person was still strained from using Level 50, having indirectly shown that he doesn't want another person to fail as he did 5 years ago. One major flaw Taiga had shown lately is that he either doesn't even bother trying to play the games by their rules when attempting to clear them, just focusing on eliminating any Bugsters he finds. Or he just doesn't want to bother with the rules at all, just going by his own instead. Even Nico took note of this, and complained to Taiga about his flaw since he's not a gamer like Emu and herself. Despite his robust attitude, Taiga is afraid of ghosts. After losing his doctor license, Taiga felt that eliminating his opponent and keeping the name of a Kamen Rider were much more important than protecting lives, even the life of his opponent. Something both Emu and Hiiro were against since he wanted to kill Genm instead of rendering him powerless. Powers and Abilites *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Taiga has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Marksmanship:' Taiga had a huge proficiency while using his Gashacon Magnum, able to shoot the well-hidden Revol. This also shown when he shoot Combat Collabos down with ease *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Taiga Hanaya is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. Levels *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Snipe can turn his body into a large energy bullet to strike the enemy in this form. However, this technique is a double-edged sword that may hurt himself. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4, 5, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 15, 16, 18, Snipe: Episode ZERO - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. ** ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 3, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Snipe), Ex-Aid 4-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), 11, 12, 15-18, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Snipe: Episode ZERO - Level 3= Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 126.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of on his sides. This form enhances Snipe powers, with the cost of his speed. However, the loss of speed is offset by flight capability, giving Snipe a huge advantage in combat when he outranges his opponents and easily dodges their attacks, eventually defeats 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders at once on his own. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: ** ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ** ***'Handgun:': Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. ***'Rifle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 13 - Level 5= *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the hame), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the : Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 10, 11, 15 - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Snipe is armed with all the Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Snipe cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. His armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Snipe's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Snipe's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Snipe's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. Unlike Ex-Aid in this form, Snipe has much better control over the form and doesn't go berserk. In fact, he nearly matched Genm at Level X, and Genm was almost defeated by Snipe's finisher if not for his immortality. This form's finisher is the : Snipe combines three energy attacks into one. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} }} - Proto Bang Bang Shooting= As stated in Men, Fly High!, Prototype Gashats have unlimited power, but prolonged usage would eventually destroy the user's body. Taiga is marked as Kamen Rider Snipe (Proto) when using this Gashat. *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Compared to the normal Level 1 Snipe, his right eye visor had no holes on it. Also, mimicking his black hair at that time, his rider color is all black, mirroring the prototype gashat color scheme. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6 (flashback), Snipe: Episode ZERO - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Appearances: Snipe: Episode ZERO }} }} - Super= *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. is Snipe's upcoming super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the on his hands, and the on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. *A variation to this finisher is Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. When Taiga first used this form after the Simulation Gamer fuses with him, it caused several electric cracks, causing him to be extremely uncomfortable. However, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition. Also, unlike Hiiro who has a massive strain on his body after using his Level 50 Form, Taiga did not have any negative effects on his body after using his, even though his highest Level at that time was Level 5, which is the same condition as the former. This is due to the fact that not only is Taiga a more experienced fighter than Hiiro, but he also had dealt with recovering from the side effects of the Proto Gashats before. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 20-22, Kamen Sentai Gorider }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Snipe's special form themed after the combat aircrafts from the game Xevious, accessed by inserting the Xevious Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Xevious Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, with a slightly different chest armor, which could shoot several beam bullets for additional damage. This form's finisher is the : Snipe bombards the enemy using the Xevious Gatling gun and beam bullets from his chest armor. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage". }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Snipe in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - DoReMiFa Beat= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Shakariki Sports= is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Combat Gamer - Snipe's Level 3 support robot. *Hunter Gamer - Snipe's Level 5 support robot. *Simulation Gamer - Snipe's Level 50 support robot. *Xevious Gamer - Snipe's Xevious support robot. Weapons *Gashacon Magnum - Standard sidearm weapon. *Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats - Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Gun - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. *Dragon Fang and Dragon Blade - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. Relationship *CR: **Emu Hojo: He and Emu develop a rivalry between each other. Taiga sees Emu as a Tick, although he usually calls Emu as either Genius Gamer or Ex-Aid. Emu, in return didn't like Taiga either, since Taiga stole his Gashat twice. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga got the evidence Kiriya left behind such as Emu's secret related to his special past surgery by Kyotaro where both Kuroto and his father involved in, and find out who exactly Emu is. Taiga also show some respect to Emu after he tries to save Nico. **Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo: Asuna fears Taiga because of his brash yet calculative demeanor. Taiga is usually apathetic towards her in return. **Hiiro Kagami: Hiiro holds a grudge against him, since he is responsible for Hiiro's girlfriend's death. Taiga, in return also hates Hiiro, often provoking him if necessary. **Kiriya Kujo: Taiga didn't really like Kiriya, although he's a bit surprised about Kiriya's compability with the Gamer Driver. Kiriya usually pays him no heed in return. After Kiriya's death at the hands of Kuroto, Taiga continues the investigation of the information Kiriya left behind, regarding Emu's special past surgery by Kyotaro where Kuroto and his father Masamune involved in. *Genm Corp.: **Kuroto Dan: Taiga often provokes Dan if necessary, although he's still oblivious about the fact that Dan is actually Genm, until Dan revealed himself to Taiga and three other doctor Riders once he got all battle data he needed, as Taiga and the other Riders are too late to notice and stop this scheme. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Taiga sees Graphite as his number one nemesis. Mainly because of him that Taiga lost his doctor license. Taiga is always enraged whenever he confronts Graphite, and always tries to eliminate him at all costs, although Graphite always defeats him single-handedly. It was only by working together with the other Riders did he finally succeed in his revenge on Graphite, though he didn't want to admit it. *Civilians: **Nico Saiba: Nico wants to attract Taiga's attention so he can defeat the Genius Gamer M, but Taiga sees her as no more than an annoyance. However, as time passes, Taiga show some form of care to her, despite he covered it with his arrogant persona. Nico ultimately do the same to him in return. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Taiga Hanaya is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Snipe, his suit actor is in Level 1 and , best known for his stint as a majority of secondary Heisei Riders up to Baron, in Level 2.Uchusen Vol.154 Notes *Snipe has the letters STG on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups. This also alludes to Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 as it is themed after airplanes/ships from air/space combat shoot 'em ups such as . *Snipe's Shooting Gamer Level 2 form cape has a little reference to the Assassin's Creed franchise where the character Ezio Auditore da Firenze wears cape in his Assassin robes. *Taiga's white highlights in his hair resembles that of Black Jack, a famous fictional doctor from a manga of the same name written by . Much like that character, Taiga is a doctor who had his license revoked. **However unlike Black Jack, Taiga has lost his interest to save patients after being unlicensed, while Black Jack keeps his devotion to save people from their illness no matter the cost. (except huge amount money from rich people) **Being an unlicensed doctor, he is also similar to Kaoru Kino from Kamen Rider Agito. *On his civilian clothes, a with a paint can be seen. **However, he has been shown to be wearing his doctor attire more often. *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Taiga is 29 years old, making him the oldest of the four main riders in Ex-Aid. However, his actor is currently 21 years old. *He is the first Rider other than Ex-Aid to change stages. *Taiga shares his first name with Taiga Nobori from Kamen Rider Kiva who is another tertiary rider. *Like Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami and Kaito Kumon from Kamen Rider Gaim, he also twirls his Rider Gashat before transforming into his Rider form, but with a much more aggressive way. He even twirls his Gashat just before he inserts it into the Gamer Driver. **The way he twirls it also invokes the image of a gunslinger twirling his gun before inserting it into the gun holster. Further reference to his use of guns is his quirk of pointing his Gashats at an enemy like a gun before pressing the trigger to activate it to transform. *He is the tertiary Rider in navy or dark blue by default. **In Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, the colors navy and orange similar to Kamen Rider Gaim's default Orange Arms. **Snipe's Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 design resembles Ace McCloud's Sky Knight and Sky Bolt Assault Weapon Systems from . **By holding two guns as a jetpack controller, it is also similar to the SB-315F Flying Attacker wielded by Kamen Rider Psyga. **Snipe's Jet Critical Strike finisher is very similar to Kamen Rider Zolda's Final Vent, End of World, in terms of their destructive power. Also, both Snipe and Zolda are tertiary Riders who have military as their Rider motif. *His obsession with taking revenge on the series' kaijin is similar to Masato Kusaka from Kamen Rider 555, and Go Shijima from Kamen Rider Drive. **Though the fact his obsession is more geared towards a single member of the series' monster makes his grudge more similar to Kamen Rider Shuki's. **As a whole, Taiga bears similarities to Jin Takayama of Kamen Rider Amazons due to his arrogance and ego. *Snipe is one of few Riders who has a Gatling gun along with G3-X (GX-05 Cerberus), Fourze (Gatling Module), and Zangetsu (Watermelon Gatling Gun). *Taiga's Levels 1 and 2, Level 3 Jet Combat and Level 50 Bang Bang Simulations forms are all allusions to different branches of the military: Army (Shooting), Air Force (Combat), and Navy (Simulations). *In his Level 50 form, Snipe's armament bears resemblance to Nagato and similar ships of her classes from Kantai Collection. **Simulation Gamer share similarities to the SDF-1 Macross from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross anime series; both being a combonation of an aircraft carrier and a battleship, and when it combines with Snipe; he looks like the Storm Attacker mode of the Macross. Appearances *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} References *Jet Combat Gashat Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Rival Category:Heroes